


It’s Okay

by M1stakel0ve



Series: SBI Zombie AU [10]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby Floris | Fundy, Character Death, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Insanity, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Loss of Identity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc. (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, im so sorry this will hurt, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}Wilbur goes out to get some supplies and as it’s expected, it doesn’t go the way he thought it would.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Sally The Salmon, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Sally the Salmon, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: SBI Zombie AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073210
Comments: 73
Kudos: 454





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warnings I think! Should be safe for this chapter ^_^ stay safe everyone!

Wilbur left early morning to begin his supply run, knowing that it was better to leave as soon as the sun rose so he could make the best out of the limited daylight he had.  
He slowly pulled on his boots, lacing them up in silence. The two boys still fast asleep in their own room, while Technoblade sat up in the bed beside him.

“You got everything?” His twin asked, sliding his glasses on his face, tilting his head slightly, letting his long pink hair topple over his shoulders “Are you sure you don’t want me to go instead?”

Wilbur shook his head “I got it, don’t worry Techno. Besides, I need a walk anyway. Fresh air will do me some good, and the boys need some time with big brother Techie,” he teased, smirking.

The pinkette groaned, pulling himself out of bed, starting to braid his own hair and get up and ready for the day, “I hate you. Stay safe.”

His brother cared about him a lot, even if it wasn’t as obvious to other people, Wilbur could read Technoblade like an open book.  
He didn’t need to be told ‘I love you’, because it was so obvious in the way he behaved, spoke and looked at him. His twin was everything to him, they meant the world to each other.

Wilbur nodded, giving his shoulder a squeeze before snatching up his rucksack, making his way into his younger brothers room.  
They shared a bed, since there was only one. They didn’t really sleep if they weren’t close to one another anyway, so it worked out well in their favour.  
Tommy was sprawled out, one of his legs over Tubbo’s, his arm practically smacked Tubbo’s face, snoring quietly, while the older of the two was curled up, cuddling Tommy’s arm.

It was sweet, they both looked so peaceful as they slept. Wilbur was just glad they seemed to be having a good sleep.  
Brushing Tommy’s hair out of his face, he planted a kiss on his forehead, doing the exact same thing for Tubbo. Chuckling when the boys’ faces scrunched up in confusion, rolling over and getting comfortable yet again.

“Be back soon, boys,” he murmured softly, smiling to himself, turning around before feeling a tug on the back of his shirt.

He looked back, noticing Tommy, half asleep, clinging to his shirt quietly, a nervous look in his eyes, “Make— Make sure you come back, Wilby...”

Wilbur practically melted, every single time his little brothers called him Wilby he would just melt, especially when mixed with the puppy dog eyes. God, they knew his weakness.

He ruffled Tommy’s hair, flashing him a grin “Don’t worry you gremlin, I won’t be long. I’ll be back before it gets dark.”

Tommy was hesitant to let go, but when he finally did, Wilbur gave him a little wave and shut his bedroom door, leaving the house and closing the front door, backing up into the streets.  
He took a moment to look around, before practically skipping to the car he had previously hot wired, slumping into the drivers seat and sighing.

Time to go and risk his life for some supplies to keep his family going.

Tommy frowned as he curled up around Tubbo, letting out a shaky breath as he listens to the distant sounds of the car getting ready, closing his eyes once the car has driven off, sniffling.  
For some reason, he felt so scared and gross about his brother leaving.

There was a possibility he’d never come back!

He almost lost Tubbo, he lost dad, he— he can’t lose Wilbur too, that just wouldn’t be fair.  
Before he could bounce to his feet, a hand gently gripped his wrist, looking down to see Tubbo starting to wake up, sitting up and tiredly wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Tommy relaxed in his embrace, letting out a small whimper, “What— what if he doesn’t come back, Tubbo?”

“He will, he always does. Wilbur won’t let himself die, he knows we’ll be mad at him,” he says, smiling.

Tommy holds back a laugh, wiping away his tears with his sleeve, blowing his nose into the soft fabric, which Tubbo let out a disgusted groan, lightly punching him.  
The kids laughed together, Tubbo managing to distract him from the fear creeping into his thoughts.  
Technoblade eventually coming in and telling them to get their lazy butts out of bed and to help make breakfast.

This day would be good.

It was going successful, the first few hours out.  
Wilbur managed to stock up on some cans of food, some random breakfast bars that he was sure Tubbo would enjoy. He even came across some sweets that he just knew the boys would argue over, stuffing them deeper into his bag, leaving it as a ‘whoever finds it first, gets it’.  
Wilbur stopped by the clothing aisle, knowing that Tommy and Tubbo needed some new clothes. Especially Tubbo after everything that went down.

He hummed to himself as he took out a brown and yellow striped sweater, smirking to himself proudly, “Yep, he’ll love that,” he mumbled, shoving it into the bag, continuing his search for some other things that they needed or things that would lighten their moods a little bit more.

Wilbur had done a few supply runs on his own before, but it was usually Techno who did them. He was practically a master at gathering stuff for them, and he could do it in a short amount of time too.  
Whereas Wilbur took his time, patient with looking at everything he possibly could.   
He didn’t want to miss anything, after all, and maybe he’d find some things like musical instruments, plushies that would help provide comfort for his boys. Knives or books that Techno would be interested in.  
Of course, they weren’t necessities, but that didn’t matter to Wil.

Seeing his family’s faces light up at his gifts was all worth the trouble.

He was just about finished when he first noticed it, the movement in the corner of his eye.  
At first, he thought it was a zombie, but usually they’d come straight towards him. Not hide and disappear from sight. That was what alarmed him immediately.  
Silently, he zipped up his bag, pulling it on and carefully and quickly making his way around the aisles, avoiding slipping on anything left behind on the floor, relieved that his torch wasn’t acting up as he rushed towards the exit, forcing open the door as he practically slammed into it, stumbling out and looking behind him.

That was fucking creepy.

Wilbur was used to running from zombies, from the dead. It was just normal now.  
But running from ALIVE people? Now that was not fucking normal.  
It’s as if he forgot that there were still people alive out there, actually breathing and living in this scary world. He completely forgot that it wasn’t just him and his brothers surviving this apocalypse.  
As he strode to his car, he began to think to himself, confused.

Were there any important people still out there? Like— like the government? Were there any presidents or police... Was there any form of government going on ANYWHERE? Or was it all over now? Unnecessary and not needed?  
He hadn’t actually thought about it before. He didn’t have the time to think about it, too busy keeping his family safe and trying to keep himself safe.

If there was a government out there, were they trying to fix this? Were they trying to figure out a cure? Or were they accepting this as the worlds end, accepting their fate and stuck sitting in some stupidly safe bunker, getting people to do their work for them, as they always had done. Not caring about the poor people of the world.  
Wilbur definitely understood Technoblade’s hatred for government, he could say that much.

He moved to open the car door, stopping as he hears a click behind him, immediately turning, gun pointed towards the new figure a few feet head of him.

His heart dropped.

A woman with long ginger hair stood there, a shotgun in her shaky hand as she held it, directed towards Wilbur’s head. In her other arm, she held something close to her chest.  
She had a scar across her neck, one that didn’t look too old. Her wide brown eyes staring at him in fear— or surprise.  
He couldn’t make out which one it was.

The gun dropped from her hands, horrified by the look of him “I-I thought you— you were dead?” She stumbled over her words.

“... Sally?” His voice broke as he took one look at the ginger haired woman, her eyes wide in shock, staring at the brunette, holding something close to her chest.

After a moment, Sally took a step forward “... Wilbur? That’s— that’s actually you?” She whispered “I’m— I’m not hallucinating? You’re real? You’re— You’re here, Wil?”

Wilbur was in shock, he realised. Stood stunned, unable to move. Sally was alive. Sally— the girl he was in love with his whole childhood, was standing right infront of him. Alive.  
She was alive.  
He watched as the woman took another step forward, lunging forward and catching her once her knees buckled, holding her in her arms and kneeling on the floor.

She was thin, sick most definitely too. Her skin pale and cold, not wearing as many layers as she should be in the awful weather.  
But that wasn’t what caught his attention first off.

In her arms, bundled up in blankets, was a little boy, staring up at him with big brown eyes, curly ginger hair framing his face perfectly as he stared up at Wilbur, sniffling.

Oh.

Oh he looked just like— just like him and Sally.

Oh he loved him, oh gosh. He was so small, his hands were tiny— he was so god damn tiny.

Gently, he took the baby into his arms, shushing him lovingly as he used his other arm to scoop up Sally, holding both of them tightly as he made his way back to his car, glancing over his shoulder every now and then, just to make sure they weren’t being followed.

Wilbur drove back to their house, running to the door and knocking loudly, yelling for Technoblade to help him.  
Of course, the pink haired man threw open the door faster than he could blink, gun in hand, looking around.  
But calmed when he saw the woman in the car, unconscious.  
Wilbur let Technoblade carry Sally, while he took the little baby into his arms, distracting him with one of his many keychains as he quickly rushed into the house.

“I thought she would of been dead,” Technoblade spoke up finally after hours of silence from all of them.

It was awkward.

Nobody had ever even thought that anyone from their past would still be alive— especially when they hadn’t seen a person in five or six years.  
Wilbur hadn’t even considered the possibility of his friends or distant family being alive, so he was in a little bit of shock, sat infront of the fire place, holding the young boy in his arms.  
The baby wasn’t really a baby, probably around five years old considering he could crawl and babble nonsense, occasionally saying ‘mama’.

Right now, he was in Wilbur’s lap, foot in his mouth as he drooled, staring up at him.

“I... Definitely didn’t consider the possibility of her being alive,” he admitted quietly “I sorta forgot that there are other people alive, you know? It’s hard to remember when you never see them.”

Tubbo and Tommy had refused to leave their room when they found out there was some strange woman in the house with them, which Wilbur and Techno understood completely.  
They didn’t want to upset their boys futhur, so instead they left them to their own devices, bringing up dinner instead of calling them downstairs. He couldn’t blame them, they’d been through a lot recently and having to deal with the stress of a danger after almost losing Tubbo and being afraid of people anyway was definitely not helpful.

Techno sighed, taking a place on the floor beside Wilbur, peeking over the toddler and puffing out his cheeks for a moment, trying to pretend not to be annoyed when the baby grabs at his pink hair, “... He’s... Definitely interesting.”

“Is that your way of calling him cute?” Wilbur quirked a brow, gently elbowing his twin “If so, yes he definitely is... He looks so much like her.”

“Is he yours?” 

The question definitely caught Wilbur off guard, immediately looking to him in surprise, his cheeks flushing a soft red colour, “Wh— What? No— nope! She’s— probably been with other people, besides, we were— we were sixteen. That was ages ago!”

His twin was quiet, staring at the baby, “Babies age, fool. It looks about six. Has your eyes, nose too.”

“I don’t— uh. I’ll talk to her once she wakes up, there’s no way this kid is mine, no fucking way that’d be too— that’d be too... I don’t even know, man.”

Looking at the baby, feeling it in his gut? He knew it was him, he could just feel it.  
He immediately had felt connected to the kid, almost instantly having the instinct to just hold and protect him.  
But maybe that was normal with every baby?  
He wasn’t sure if the baby boy was his... But deep down, he really hoped he was.

Maybe he and Sally can actually stay together...

Maybe things were looking up.

The figure continued watching the building where Wilbur had entered, crossing their arms and resting their chin on them, adjusting their mask as they watched the pink haired man exit the building.   
Pacing to and fro, running his fingers through his hair. Stressed? Scared?  
The figure wasn’t sure, but nonetheless, they snapped a picture with their Polaroid camera.

That wasn’t the one they were looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Wilbur and Sally catch up while Fundy is the cutest human being alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR FLASHBACK TO PAST ABUSE AND PANIC ATTACKS! ALSO VERY HINTED AT SUICIDAL THOUGHTS!  
> Stay safe <3

It was getting late, a new day since he had found Sally and the baby.   
She had been sleeping since he brought her home, realising now close up how bad of a shape she had been in.

There were infected cuts and wounds, her skin was cold to the touch due to how little layers she had been wearing, her hair was matted and unkept.  
But what caught Wilbur’s attention was the scars on her arm, as if someone had written into her arm, the words ‘FIRST ONE’.

Wilbur had almost cried in distress after Technoblade had shown him, curious as to what it meant, but horrified that someone could of done that to her. Once upon a time, Sally had been such a happy excited girl. Ready to explore the world and knock people onto their asses if they were assholes.  
He had a very specific memory that he kept close of the very first time his father had hit him, knocking his glasses onto the floor.  
Sally had rushed in and screamed at his dad, before leading Wilbur out of the house.

He had to go back, obviously. The punishment was worse than usual.  
But it made his heart flutter that Sally had stood up for him when not even he himself would. 

The baby grumbled, sniffling as he tried to reach out to Wilbur, upset that they were moving as he made his way towards his bedroom, where he was letting Sally sleep.  
Wilbur smiled softly down at the baby, cooing to him as he closed the door behind him, taking a sit on the armchair beside the bed, sinking into the cushion as he held him to his chest, holding out a small soft pig plush.

Techno managed to find it in one of the abandoned houses nearby while looking for stuff for kids, because they quickly realised that they had absolutely nothing.  
The toddler squeaked happily, squeezing the teddy and giggling, which made Wilbur chuckle, brushing some of his curls behind his ears.

“You’re a little champion, aren’t you kiddo?” He said, adjusting him in his arms “I bet your name is just as cute as you, champ.”

“Fundy.”

Wilbur glanced up, meeting Sally’s nervous brown eyes. She was slightly propped up in bed, watching Fundy and Wilbur’s interaction.  
She still looked like shit, but a little less tired, thankfully more colour in her skin.  
“His name is— Is Fundy.”

“You chose a beautiful name.”

“I didn’t want to name him,” she said stiffly, laying back down, a frown plastered on her face as Fundy began whimpering and reaching for her, babbling ‘mama’ over and over again.  
“Can— can you keep him with you? I’m— I’m tired right now.”

Wilbur’s smile dropped, but he nodded, shushing Fundy quietly and bouncing his leg, happy to see that the toddler quickly got distracted, squealing as he was bounced, patting the pig plush in excitement.  
“Where— How— where have you been all this time? I’m... I’m so sorry I didn’t search for you, Sal. I had no idea anyone could survive all of the chaos going on,” he took a deep breath “I didn’t want to get my hopes up that I’d find you again.”

Sally pulled the blanket around herself, sinking into the mattress, her expression quickly becoming blank, “I’ve— I’ve been in hell, Wilbur. I hoped you weren’t alive, this... This is— is awful, Wil.”

He didn’t know what to say to that, deciding that silence was the best option. If she wanted to talk about it, she could, but that wasn’t something he was going to force out of her.  
Instead, he eyed Fundy, his face becoming slightly redder as he cleared his throat.

“So— Fundy... He... He’s yours?”

“He’s yours.”

Wilbur felt his heart skip a beat, excitement filling him. He felt like a puppy honestly, immediately holding Fundy close to his chest, wiggling his finger in the little boys face, “Hey! Hey look, it’s daddy! I’m your daddy! Mommy and daddy—“

“Just daddy.”

He sent a look her way, confused, “Sally?”

“I didn’t want him, Wilbur,” she said quietly “I didn’t want him. He’s only alive because I had no other choice.”

The happiness and excitement he had felt quickly disappeared after those words left her mouth, finding his grip on his baby loosening, but quickly holding onto him before little Fundy could fall out of his lap.  
Sally had probably been through a lot, although he wasn’t sure if he’d find out what exactly she had suffered.  
But... But those words...  
She probably didn’t mean them. After all, she kept him alive this whole time. He was much healthier than her, so she had kept him fed and clothed well.

There was absolutely no way she meant what she said.

“I don’t know— I don’t know why you’re still here, you know,” she spoke stiffly, like a robot “Is— is there even a- a point to this world?”

“Of course there... Of course there is, Sally. We’re surviving. All of us, so one day we can fix this world.”

“You say— you say that as if you think it CAN be fixed...”

Wilbur stared.  
He had thoughts like that before, and Philza was the one who drew him out of them. Those thoughts were so close to taking him... He wouldn’t let that happen to Sally. He’d show her it was worth fighting for.  
He and Sally were together again, they had Fundy. Tubbo, Tommy and Techno... They were a family. Sally had a chance at a new life, and Wilbur would be damned if he didn’t help Sally feel welcomed into it.

It’d take a while for Tubbo and Tommy to warm up to her, but it’d definitely happen.

“... I had no idea you— you had more than one brother,” Sally changed up the topic, looking to the closed door “One of them came in while I was asleep.”

“Oh. I’m sorry— Do you need me to kick their ass?” He joked, but it very obviously didn’t land as she flinched, shaking her head and slipping even further into the bed, as if trying to hide.  
“I was— I was joking don’t worry... I hope they didn’t annoy you too much.”

Sally forced a small smile on her lips, “No... no they didn’t. They just— just came in and put some more blankets over me,” she shrugged, tugging at one of the blankets “they’re very sweet kids...”

Wilbur felt very proud at that, because of course his boys were sweet kids. The best man in the world practically raised them, they were probably the best kids in the world!  
In a way, he felt like he had taken up the father figure in the boys lives, and he was sorta glad he did.  
Because now he was actually a dad, and that meant he was more prepared. God, he hoped he could be as good of a dad as Philza was.

Wilbur didn’t want to be anything like his biological dad.

“They aren’t my blood siblings! Well, aside from Techno, but you already know him. We met at the start, a few months in. A guy named Philza brought us all together,” he smiled to himself, running his fingers through his hair.

“How... How did you guys meet?” Sally asked quietly.

“Well... Me and Techno were alone...” he began to explain the whole story of how he and Technoblade met Philza, Tommy and Tubbo. Sharing his favourite memories with her, and letting Sally hold him when he got to the sad points.

Talking with Sally made Wilbur smile the most he had In years, laying in bed beside her as he lovingly rubbed her back with his free hand, the other underneath her head, letting her lay against him, her hands against his chest, eyes closed and relaxed.  
Fundy was inbetween them, babbling and tapping his mother’s legs.

Wilbur tried not to notice the fact that Sally was very obviously ignoring their son.

“WILBUR SOOT,” his father screamed, and Wilbur had flinched, realising very fast that his father was drunk.  
What was worse, was that Technoblade was at his violin class.

It was just him and his dad.

Wilbur had never been so scared in his life as he threw himself out of his chair, shaky hands desperately trying to lock the door before stumbling back and slumping against the wall opposite the door, his heart racing.  
His father’s footsteps were practically echoing in his head as he came up the stairs, mindlessly yelling about something that Wilbur either had or hadn’t done.

Beatings weren’t usual, in fact, they didn’t happen often. Usually it’d be yelling and screaming matches, and usually, Techno would be there to defuse them, get Wilbur out of the situation quickly.  
But his twin wasn’t there. His brother wasn’t there.

“OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR, WILBUR!” His father bellowed.

Wilbur let out a shaky sob, managing to pull out his phone, immediately going to his emergency contacts and tapping on his brothers number.  
He watched the phone ring, waiting until he saw the switch, relief letting him exhale as his brothers monotone voice broke through.

“Hallo,” his brother mumbled.

“Tech— Techno—“ Wilbur gasped, hiccuping into the mic “Techno please— please come home—“

There was silence on the other end, but he could hear movement, Techno saying something to someone else before running, “Wil I’m on my way— Stay on the phone—“

He was hyperventilating, letting a sob escape the back of his throat, coughing into his sleeve. He almost screamed when his dad began kicking at his door, pounding on the wood with his fist.  
His father had kicked in the door, dropping the phone in his hand and instantly lifting his arms to block himself. Crying loudly.

Techno had arrived no less than half an hour later, running into the room and hitting his dad in the back, screaming at him to get his drunken ass away from his brother.  
Of course, Technoblade didn’t get away uniniured, nursing a black eye, but his full attention was on Wilbur.  
Their father leaving them to themselves as Techno gently wiped away his bloody nose.

“I’m sorry, Wil,” His twin whispered “I won’t leave again.”

Wilbur hiccuped, shaking his head “Why— why is he so mean?” His voice broke.

Technoblade just shrugged, letting out a deep sigh, “Some people... some people just aren’t meant to be parents, Wilbur...”

When Wilbur woke up, he was in bed still with Sally, the woman curled in against him, snoring silently as she snuggled into his warmth.   
Fundy was nowhere in sight, and that made him even more anxious than his nightmare had done.

He silently pulled the covers off of him, tucking them back in around Sally, gently stroking back her hair and pressing a kiss to her temple, before pulling on his sleeves and leaving the room.  
He saw the firelight from the top of the stairs, making his way down the steps as quietly as he possibly could, peeking into the living room to see...

Well. 

A very unexpected sight.

Technoblade was stood by the window, Fundy on his hip as he motioned to the stars.  
“Some people say that you can make wishes on stars... Don’t do that. It never ends well, kid.”

Fundy blew bubbles, giggling and tugging on his pink locks, which Technoblade just sighed at, swishing his hair over his other shoulder, “You are the most annoying child I have ever met. That is an insult considering I have met Tommy. He’s your annoying gremlin uncle... He’s going to protect you too though, kid.”  
Wilbur watched as Techno held little Fundy out infront of him, staring at him for a moment. 

“You... You might be the thing that brings back my Wilbur. The real happy Wilbur. So don’t mess that up. You’re real lucky you are not an orphan.”

Wilbur snorted, and Techno instantly spun around, wide eyed at the fact Wilbur had been listening in, but his expression dropped, rolling his eyes, “Of course, I should of expected you to be stalking me.”

“I woke up and my baby was gone! Of course I’d go looking. His name is Fundy by the way,” he giggled, making his way over and carefully taking Fundy into his arms, freeing Techno’s hair from his grabby hands in the process.

His twin sighed, looking back to the window, stepping closer to his brother, “You’re shaking... Nightmare?” 

Wilbur hummed in response, nodding his head as he rubbed his cheek against Fundy’s, closing his eyes “Yeah... Not surprised. Do— Do you think I’ll be a good dad to him?”

“You’re already better than ours, so I’d say so.”

He could of laughed at that, but instead, he said nothing, electing to rest his head against Techno’s, staring out the window with him, watching the stars from inside.  
Something about being close to his twin was so comforting. It made him feel so good and safe, protected.  
He knew it was the same for Techno, they were each other’s heroes.  
Technoblade wouldn’t lie to him.

So he was a good dad, of course.

Technoblade led Wilbur back to his bed once the man began getting sleepy, tucking him and Fundy into bed, letting sleep take him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I definitely cried at this chapter :D  
> Today on why Wilbur Soot deserves better: he just fucking does!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Technoblade learns a very important life lesson:
> 
> You can’t save everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE QUITE DARK SO BEWARE! SUICIDAL IDEATION, CHARACTER DEATH, PANIC ATTACKS AND VOMITTING.  
> STAY SAFE AND I’M VERY SORRY FOR THIS <3 (I’m not I love angst)

It was late night and it was pouring down outside, which Techno didn’t quite mind. In fact, he quite liked the rain. It was satisfying to listen to, although the drips from the leak in the roof was a little irritating.  
Tubbo was sat opposite him, chewing on his lip as he glanced at his guitar pick, then back to the guitar.  
He couldn’t sleep, and Tommy was currently fast asleep with Wilbur, so he decided he would stay up with him.

Again, Techno didn’t mind. It was nice having some company instead of being lonely downstairs. Tubbo didn’t want to be alone and neither did Techno.

“I don’t like Sally,” he suddenly spoke up “She makes me nervous... Is that bad?”

Technoblade looked at Tubbo, confused.

To say that Technoblade didn’t like Sally would be a bit cruel.  
It’s not that he didn’t like her, it’s more that he felt uncomfortable around her. That her presence was just unsettling, and he had enough in settlement from the zombies and silence in the world, he didn’t need any more from Sally.

But seeing how much his twin had brightened up, the glow on his face as he held Fundy, whispering to him about how wonderful he was and how he’d always protect him. Maybe he could deal with Sally being with them.  
Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

It was just something about her now he really didn’t feel comfortable with, but he wasn’t sure quite what. Maybe it was the lingering looks whenever she spotted a gun, maybe it was when she looked right to Fundy straight after.  
Maybe it was her quiet “I can’t stay here”, which Wilbur couldn’t hear as he was too distracted cuddling the baby.

Sally had been with them a week. 

Technoblade was already tired of her.

“Any reason?” He asked, closing his book as he watched for any worry in his brothers face, instead he was met with anger.

“Tommy says he doesn’t like the look of her, said that... That she has bad vibes. I mean he said some other things but that was mainly about her being a woman,” he laughed, but it was forced “I just... She reminds me of someone, that’s all.”

“Anyone you’d like to talk about?”

He shook his head quickly “No! No just— just people, you know? Uh. That doesn’t make any sense.”

Techno wasn’t good at helping, nor was he good at understanding what to say when someone was anxious or worried.   
So instead he sighed, reaching over and ruffling the boys hair, giving him a forced smile, “You’re safe, I promise. We’ll figure it out together, I’m also a bit... On edge. But if Wilbur is happy and trusts her, then we can wait for her to gain our trust.”

Tubbo brightened up, glad that he wasn’t being scolded for not trusting her, leaning into Techno’s touch.

“I’m not mad at you for not trusting a stranger, it’s good to be careful on who you trust... I know you quite like trusting people, but sometimes it’s okay to not uh— to not be sure,” He gently nudged him in the shoulder, giving a tiny smile.

The younger boy flashed him a smile, nodding his head enthusiastically and continued tuning the guitar, sticking his tongue out slightly as he maintained focus, Technoblade watching him with a soft smile, allowing them to fall into comfortable silence, returning to reading his book.

Only an hour later, Sally came down the stairs, popping her head into the room to check in on Technoblade and Tubbo.  
Tubbo was fast asleep, drooling on his arm as he laid curled up on the sofa, murmuring to himself.  
While Technoblade pretended to pay no attention to her, turned away from her, book in his hand but limp as if he were asleep.  
Wondering what she would do.

He heard Fundy’s whimpering, and he twitched as he heard the front door being unlocked, Sally silently shushing him as she stepped outside.  
As soon as she closed the door, Technoblade got to his feet, immediately taking his gun into his hand and shoving it into his holster, following after her.

The cold air hit him hard, immediately shuddering as he stepped out into the night, looking up to the moon. It was incredibly cloudy outside, but he could see the moon perfectly.  
It gave the situation such an ominous vibe as he followed in the direction of Fundy’s crying. Confused on why Sally wasn’t shushing him, or comforting him in any way.

He stepped out into the street, stopping in his tracks. Sally was stood a few feet ahead of him, looking over to him blankly— in fact, he wasn’t even sure if she was looking at him, or behind him.

“I knew you were awake,” she said quietly, looking down to Fundy “You never slept easy.”

Technoblade felt uneasy, watching her stare directly through him.  
When he finally met her eyes, there was not a single trace of tears, not in her eyes and no tear marks on her red skinny face. Her eyes were narrowed cold and hard towards him, or maybe just in general.  
He wasn’t sure if it was directed towards him, but his limbs felt stiff, like it hurt just to move. Her state was cold and unsettling.

She let out a laugh, “I remember— remember when you came downstairs that one time me and Wilbur were in the kitchen... You were mad I was over, saying you had just woken up because we were so loud. You never liked me, did you?”  
There was no anger in her words, but most definitely in her looks.

He wasn’t sure what to say to that, but he sighed, “You... You weren’t there when Wilbur needed you. Not that I didn’t li—“

“How could I have been? Whenever I tried he’d brush me off and not even tell me why he was struggling so much,” she scoffed “You know that more than anyone. I tried— I tried to be there for him, I stuck up for him once—“

“Once,” Techno snapped in a monotone voice “Once... Out of how many times?”

Sally sighed, her gaze directed towards the floor, “You know more than anyone how hard it was...” she winced as Fundy began wiggling in her arms, letting out a distressed cry “I tried to find him after this. I tried so so— so god damn hard, Techno! You don’t understand how terrified I was! You— you could NEVER understand how much I’ve been through.”

He almost laughed at that, shaking his head, “You say that as if we aren’t all living in an apocalypse. We— we lost our father—“

“I LOST EVERYTHING!” She screamed at him, causing Techno to flinch “I LOST MY FAMILY— I LOST MY FRIENDS— I LOST THE ONLY PEOPLE I HAD DURING THE APOCALYPSE TOO! AND TO TOP IT OFF, I WAS TREATED LIKE A LITERAL— A LITERAL SLAVE!”

He hated yelling, it reminded him of his father, yet he stood strong, glaring at her, “Stop being loud. We can— we can talk about this inside. It’s cold, Fundy shouldn’t be out here—“

Sally continued to glare at him, but her defensive stance relaxed a bit, shaking her head and stepping back.  
“No... No I don’t care. You and Wilbur— You’re all blind to this reality. How do you not see that none of us... None of us are going to survive this?”  
She stepped back again, Technoblade looking towards the distant groans of zombie, feeling a pit of anxiety growing in his stomach.

“How many people have you see die, Technoblade? One? Two?” She cursed, tilting her head slightly as she stopped rocking Fundy in her arms, “Did you watch your father die? Did you watch anyone you cared about die?”

At this point, he heard the door open, spinning on his heels to see Tubbo staring at them in concern, opening his mouth to say something, but Technoblade pointed back at him, shaking his head.  
The boy backed up, closing the door, and Techno just KNEW he was running up to Wilbur and Tommy.  
Tubbo always got scared when an argument erupted, it was just instinct to go to Tommy at that point.  
He needed to calm down Sally, Wilbur couldn’t see her in this state.

“At first, I thought— I thought I could convince you all to come with me, you know?... After a few days I thought maybe just Wilbur— but now?” She laughed, her voice dropping “But now I see... I see you’re— you’re all blinded. You’ve been manipulated by yourselves! You really think you can survive this world? You really think that you can keep them safe?”

“I have and I will continue to,” Techno snapped, taking a step towards Sally, mentally cursing as the woman stepped back.  
Painfully aware of the zombies growing closer to them, moving towards his own gun, but stopping as Sally whipped out her own gun, pointing it at him.

“DON’T— DON’T EVEN DARE!” She stammered “YOU— YOU ALL THINK THIS PLACE IS SAFE, DON’T YOU?!”

Her chin was trembling as she cried, yelling at him, moving the gun towards her head now, ignoring Techno’s despaired begs for her not to.  
“I’m going to leave— I’m going to leave this fucking— FUCKING world before it can take me.”

He never had to talk anyone down from this before, not a single time ever in his life. Those bad moments Wilbur had had? They had been easy to calm him down from, but that was because Techno knew Wilbur.   
But here, he was lost.  
Techno felt like he had been kicked in the gut, wanting to just curl in on himself and pretend he wasn’t being screamed at. It was all too painfully loud, but he knew she was in hysteria.  
Of course he could understand that she was having a panic attack, but he didn’t know how to calm her down.  
Techno wasn’t good at this!  
He just wasn’t—

Was this worth it?

Fundy started screaming now, thrashing about in her arms, and he could tell it was just growing Sally’s anxiety, the woman shaking her head and laughing, looking at him.  
“Oh— oh and him— I thought he’d keep me sane— I thought maybe It’d be a good thing to have him... But I think— I think he’s the reason I— he’s the reason I know this world can’t work! How many children do you see out and about now? How many people?—“

“SALLY!” Wilbur’s voice broke through their argument, the brunette rushing over, skidding to a halt beside Techno, despair written all over his face, “Sal, come on— We can talk, right? I know— I know you’ve been through a lot, love I know. Come here so we can talk! We can get through this!”

Techno nodded, “I know it’s hard, but if you go then... Then how will you know if this world does get better? You’ll miss out on so much, what about Fundy’s childhood? Don’t you want to see him grow up?”

“Please, Sally, love, darling, sunshine— please do this for me. For us.”

Technoblade could hear the desperation in his twins voice and it was breaking his heart. Every time Wilbur had ever been upset, he found himself also getting upset, and that was extremely hard to do.  
Techno didn’t cry much, very rarely.  
But seeing the terror in Wilbur, the way he was shaking and trying not to panic...  
He was very close to tears.

The girls hair fell infront of her eyes, her body shaking with laughter, returning her gaze to Wilbur with tears streaming past her reddened cheeks, acknowledging Wilbur’s presence, “You... You really think we can talk through this? You really think we can survive?”

“Sally we— We’ve survived this long, please my love. We can do this, I promise you. Fundy needs us, I know you’ve been through hell I— I can’t even begin to imagine how much pain you’ve been through— but we can work through it together, Sally,” Wilbur’s voice fell below a whisper, a loving smile on his lips “Please, darling. We can do this. You know we can.”

She smiled, her grip on Fundy loosening, “I wanted to find you. I did. But— but I guess it was never meant to be.”

Before she could even pull the trigger, she let a sob escape from her as a zombie’s jaw clamped onto her shoulder. The baby dropping out of her arms and screaming in terror as a small swarm of zombies crowded them.

Distantly, Techno was aware of Wilbur screaming, the man falling to his knees and just crumbling completely, the cries unable to stop.  
He quickly darted forward, shooting two of the zombies as he reached towards Fundy, grabbing him and pulling him into his embrace, pulling his jacket over him as he backs up, letting the little boy wail into his chest as he tripped over the floor, falling onto his ass beside Wilbur.

He checked the baby for any injuries, letting out a sigh of relief as he spotted nothing, wanting nothing more than to cover his ears and hide in a hole as Fundy let out a gutwretching scream, reaching towards where the hoard of zombies were now—  
Now eating Sally.

“MAMA! MAMA— NEED MAMA!” Fundy babbled, clapping his hands towards her, making grabby actions.

It all happened so fast, it all went wrong so fast.

And now here they were, sat watching Sally get torn apart, her screeching becoming less and less obvious, falling to pained moans and quiet ‘thank you’s’.

Wilbur couldn’t stop crying, and when he finally did, he reverted to throwing up, letting himself gag and choke back tears as he puked his guts out, curled up on the cold floor, not aware in the slightest of Tubbo rubbing his back and trying to comfort him.

Technoblade was stuck in silence, holding the baby till the sun rose, until there was... nothing left.  
Tommy and Tubbo had taken care of the zombies, leaving the two men stuck in confusion and...

Well

What more was there to say?

They had forgotten how dark this world could be.

They had forgotten how much pain the world had caused.

Techno had forgotten that sometimes, things wouldn’t be okay.

The figure watched from the car, not too far off, watching as the baby cried in the pink haired man’s embrace, watching as the two kids of the group tried to get the grown men back into the house, fear and pain in their eyes.  
Two children looking after two adults.

The figure sighed, rubbing their temple, “Sometimes, people just have to learn their lesson.”

“Why?” The smaller figure asked quietly, sadness in their voice “They were just— just trying to survive?”

“The world doesn’t like survivors. Sometimes you lose yourself, and unfortunately she was one of the many in this world that couldn’t fight off the demons. See, the zombie apocalypse? It’s the main problem... but it’s not the only problem,” they rested a hand ontop of the smaller figures head “Keeping your sanity is also a problem. You and I? We keep each other sane because neither of us have suffered loss. However, watching this chaos unfold...”

The figure leant in closer, resting their chin on their hands, “I wonder how long until they lose their sanity?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another chapter so instead of 3 chapters there will be 4, so make sure to keep an eye out for the next! It will be a bit more comforting then this chapter has been.
> 
> Sometimes, people forget that years of loneliness has very big side affects on a persons mental health, especially when that person has been through so much emotional and physical pain. Having a baby in the middle of a zombie apocalypse? Yikes...  
> Sally unfortunately fell victim to the horrible world :(
> 
> If you find you relate to this in anyway, especially Sally’s thoughts, please know that you are loved and important. The world DOES get better, things do improve. I can promise you that.  
> As someone who has been in a very dark place before, I can promise you, the world does get brighter again ❤️ stay safe!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR GRIEF 
> 
> The song that Wilbur sings to lil ol’ Fundy was Mitski - I Bet On Losing Dogs (AEA sessions)   
> It’s very sad and very much fits the theme.

Sally’s death hit Wilbur very hard.

Of course, they had all expected it to hit him hard. She was someone he loved, his childhood sweetheart who he had finally been reunited with.  
He had a child with her, even. Wilbur was so devastatingly in love with her, that it hit him like a meteorite, hitting him to the ground, and he couldn’t get back up.

When the sun had risen, the five of them still outside, Wilbur had finally stopped screaming, instead crawling over to what remained of her body— which wasn’t too much.  
He held her face in his hands, letting out tearless sobs, choking on his breath as he pressed his tight lips against her forehead.

His heart hurt so bad. It hurt so bad.

“My— my Sally— my beautiful Sally—“ his voice broke “I’m so sorry— I’m so sorry, Sally.” He held her head close to him for a bit, until he heard his son.

“Daddy?”

Immediately, he felt his heart swell, looking straight to his baby boy, who has fat tears mixing with snot all over his face, and everything that was telling him to go and join Sally faded away the minute Techno put the little boy into his arms.  
He let a shaky breath escape him, cupping the back of Fundy’s head as he cuddled him closely, stumbling to his feet, shushing him softly.

“My— My baby, my baby... You’re my baby, say it to me... Baby, my baby...” he kissed his sons temple gently, wrapping his arms around him carefully, nothing else mattering in the word except his darling baby boy.  
Singing a song he distantly remembered, not stopping even when he forgot the words, instead humming. Letting Tommy take him by the hand and lead him inside, leaving Tubbo and Techno to stare at the mess left behind.

“I didn’t want her to die,” Tubbo spoke up first out of the two of them, holding the shovel tightly in his hands.

“I know,” Techno said stiffly “Neither did I, Tubbo.”

“Why did she do that, Techno? It— it doesn’t make any sense...”

He didn’t know what to say, because if he were being honest, he didn’t know either.  
Nobody knew what Sally had been through, they could only assume it was bad from what they had been told and... Sally’s fate.

“... Some people just aren’t made to survive this world, Tubbo. She was one of the unlucky ones,” his voice was quiet, soft as he shovelled dirt ontop of Sally’s corpse.  
It smelt awful, it felt as if it was burning his nostrils. He never got used to the smell of death. He had been the one to stab Sally in the head to make sure she didn’t reanimate, knowing that Wilbur wouldn’t have been strong enough to do it himself, while it wasn’t a big deal for him.

There was a moment of silence, before Tubbo spoke up again, more hesitant as he asked.

“Are... Are we made to survive this?”

Technoblade didn’t respond.

They didn’t hold a funeral for her, instead deciding that just burying her was good enough. Wilbur was not in the right mental state for it, and it wasn’t as if the others cared that much. They didn’t know her well enough to have an opinion on her. Tommy had been mad she had endangered Fundy.  
If Techno didn’t jump in when she dropped little Fundy? God knows what would of happened.

But it was safe to say, Tommy didn’t think she even deserved to be buried. But he didn’t tell Wilbur that, instead resorting to ranting to Technoblade about it.  
He silently agreed.

Wilbur was laying in bed now, Fundy in his arms, the man singing quietly to him through his muffled sobs.  
Fundy couldn’t understand. He was only five, but still, his bottom lip quivered as he looked up to his dad with big soft brown eyes, tiny hands coming up to grab his face, which just resulted in Wilbur crying even harder.

Tommy was on the other side of him, arms wrapped around his waist as he snuggled into his back, knowing there was not much he could do to help, but still trying his best to just be there and support him.  
None of them had ever witnessed such a scary act, especially when thinking she was going to take her life.  
She was going to, Wilbur and Techno knew that.

But unfortunately, instead of by her own hands. The world beat her. The world took her before she could take herself.

Maybe that was why Techno felt sad.

Because he didn’t really care for Sally, it was sad that a human passed away, but she meant nothing to Techno. No. He was just sad because what she said— partly— was true.  
The world was going to take them all.   
Thankfully, he could see his thoughts were just being dark. He could see through them, understand that there was a point in living.

Philza helped him realise that, and he wasn’t going to throw it all away.

He sighed as he stepped further into the room, taking a seat in the armchair besides Wilbur’s bed, taking out his book, pretending not to notice Tubbo sneaking in and climbing into the bed to join the cuddle session.  
After some time, Wilbur’s crying died down, as did Fundy’s incoherent mumbling, leaving Techno to watch over his siblings.

Being the eldest was hard, but it was his job to protect them and keep them safe, and he’d do that until the day he dies.  
He was now also an uncle, so he supposed he should start reading up on kids his age and what sort of things they need to help develop.  
God. It was weird.

He thought for a moment he saw a flash outside, confusion lacing his brows as he looked through the partially boarded up window. Deciding that he was just seeing things as he returned to reading.

“Do you think we’ll find your sons soon, Phil?” Ranboo piped up from behind the bucket hat man, watching as he cuddled his cat close to his chest.

Philza thought for a moment, looking down to his book, “Not sure, mate. What I do know is that we need to keep walking. That hoard is getting bigger and bigger,” he nodded behind them, Ranboo glancing over his shoulder and nervously tightening his grip on Enderchest.

He sighed, “I know we won’t turn, but it’s still scary to think we could be eaten alive, huh?”

“You think?” Philza chuckled, continuing in his steps, faltering as he heard that Ranboo had stopped “You alright, mate?”

“I just... I just feel really sad all of a sudden,” Ranboo’s voice dropped quietly “I’m not sure why but... But I just feel really sad, Phil.”

Philza’s calm smile fell, instead replaced by a loving worried expression, making his way over to the taller boy and gently taking his hand into his, giving it a light tug, “Come on, son. Let’s find us a place to rest for a few hours, Hm?”

Ranboo sniffled, wiping his tears as he let the older man lead him, feeling a little bit childish before remembering he was still a kid, calming as Enderchest began purring and rubbing themselves up against his face, giving him a source of comfort that he so dearly needed.  
“Thank— thank you, Philza.”

Phil flashed him a smile, taking off his bucket hat and instead putting it ontop of Ranboo’s head, patting his chest before tugging him gently, containing their march for a place to hideout for the night.  
Trying to gather up the courage to ignore the massive hoard of zombies following up behind a few miles off, more and more joining onto the herd, collecting stragglers as it slowly grew closer and closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite short this chapter is, but I wanted to keep it that way because some big things did just happen to our boys.  
> Keep your guesses on those two mystery people, I love to see your theories!  
> Thank you so much to everyone who’s been leaving comments full of love and support! 
> 
> I’m going to be focusing on Fundy the next few parts, so I hope you guys can enjoy that too! I know he’s not part of the sleepy bois, but I don’t really care.   
> Wilbur and Fundy fluff soon :O

**Author's Note:**

> Fundy and Sally make an appearance! I hope you’re emotionally prepared :D


End file.
